


Get a room

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superlane - Fandom
Genre: Alex is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lucy adorkable dorks, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy likes to take pictures of Kara in the worst moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a room

A flash of white light and the sound of a camera woke Kara up from her evening nap. She blinked several times before her blurred vision cleared, only to find Lucy's phone inched close to her face. 

"No!", she shouted as soon as her brain caught up with what was happening. The brunette let out an evil cackles printing towards the kitchen, her phone pressed against her chest to shield it from Kara's heat vision.

The picture was pure perfection. There she was, the girl of steel, asleep on her couch, doughnut glaze all over one corner of her mouth, hugging the pastry against her chest.

"Do not send that, Lucy!" Kara followed Lucy's footsteps and with super speed, took away the phone. She raised her arm, holding it up with a smug grin. Lucy had no other choice but to jump around.

"Oh, come on" she huffed.

"It's not my fault that you're so small" Kara said, feeling victorious for a brief moment. Instead of jumping to take the phone, Lucy looped her arms around Kara's neck and pulled the blonde down, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. After letting out a surprised moan, Kara caught up and wrapped her own arms around Lucy's waist, letting her hands roam around the brunette's ass. 

After biting Kara's bottom lip softly, Lucy pulled apart and got her phone back in one swift motion. Kara was taken aback by the sudden interruption of the kiss, but a notification of her phone brought her back to reality. She opened the group chat she shared with Lucy and Alex to find a message her girlfriend had sent. "My beautifil dork" with the picture of Kara and her glazed dream attached.

When she lifted her face from the screen, she saw Lucy holding back her laughter. Kara threw the phone away and ran towards the girl, picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom in a mix of laughter and kisses. Neither heard their phones when Alex replied.

_Ugh! Get a room!!!_


End file.
